Love Story
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Songfic zu Taylor Swifts "Love Story", Übersetzung aus dem Englischen: “You were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said, ‘Stay away from Juliet.’” Oneshot, James/Scorpius


_**A/N**: Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, wieder von **Betelin Notecor**, die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat, diese schnuckelige Songfic zu übersetzen. Den Link zur englischen Story und zum Song findet ihr in meinem Profil. :)  
Dann viel Spaß!_

**Love Story**

_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my e__yes and the flashback starts: I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air. See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello; little did I know that you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you, 'Please, don't go.' And I said, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story _–_ baby just say 'Yes'."_

* * *

Scorpius stand auf den Balkon, der sich über dem Ballsaal seiner Villa befand. Eigentlich schon immer ein Ort, wo Liebespaare ein wenig Privatsphäre haben konnte, aber Scorpius war allein. Er hatte versucht von seiner Party zu flüchten und war froh, es geschafft zu haben. Die Scharen der jungen Frauen im Ballsaal schauten sich mit so scharfen Blicken um, als wären sie Jäger auf der Spur eines Fuchses.

Scorpius hasste es, sich derartig gejagt zu fühlen. Als sein Vater vorgeschlagen hatte, dass er eine Party für Scorpius' siebzehnten Geburtstag und seine Volljährigkeit geben wollte, war Scorpius einverstanden gewesen, hatte er doch mit einer kleinen Gruppe der Freunde seines Vaters und seiner Klassenkameraden gerechnet. Stattdessen war die halbe Zaubererwelt gekommen, um ihn zu mustern.

Gut, vielleicht dramatisierte er das alles ein bisschen über, aber es fühlte sich tatsächlich so an, als wäre jeder Mensch, den Scorpius irgendwann mal getroffen hatte, plus ein paar Leute, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte, im Ballsaal anwesend. Er wusste, dass sein Vater jeden Schüler aus seinem Jahrgang und die aus dem Jahr über und unter ihm eingeladen hatte. Der traditionelle Zweck so eines Balls war es, das Geburtstagskind den Mitgliedern der Gesellschaft vorzustellen, mit denen es zu tun haben würde, sobald die Volljährigkeit erreicht war. Es war ein Weg für die jüngeren Mitglieder der Gesellschaft sich kennenzulernen, Verbindungen untereinander zu knüpfen und mögliche Ehepartner in Betracht zu ziehen.

Es hatte den Bezug zur Ehe zum größten Teil verloren, aber Scorpius wusste, dass sein Vater trotzdem von ihm erwartete viele Mitglieder der magischen Gemeinschaft zu treffen. Allerdings interessierte ihn das nicht. Scorpius hatte es nie geschätzt in den Vordergrund geschoben zu werden und er hasste es neue Leute kennenzulernen. Besonders wenn diese neuen Leute viele junge Frauen beinhalteten, die offenbar nicht begriffen hatten, dass die Ehe nicht länger der Zweck eines solchen Balls war.

Scorpius begann allmählich sich zu ärgern, während er beobachtete, wie die Zauberer und Hexen über das Tanzparkett wirbelten, als jemand anderes auf den Balkon trat. Ein subtiles Räuspern machte ihn auf die Präsenz des anderen aufmerksam. Scorpius fuhr herum, um sich von James Potter zulächeln zu lassen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Malfoy", sagte er.

Scorpius nickte gnädig. „Danke." Davon ausgehend ihr Gespräch wäre damit beendet wandte er sich wieder dem Ballsaal zu. Roben schwangen anmutig umher. Die Umhänge der Männer waren kürzer und flogen weiter weg von ihren Körpern, schlugen aus, als sie über das Parkett tanzten. Die Roben der Frauen schwebten sanft um sie herum, fielen wie leichte Vorhänge auf den Boden und bewegten sich nur wenig, wenn ihre Füße flink tanzten.

Die Gegenüberstellung der Robenbewegungen machte Scorpius wieder einmal deutlich, warum er es hasste in der Nähe von jungen Frauen zu sein, die nach Ehemännern Ausschau hielten. Die Wahrheit war, dass er nie in der Lage sein würde eine Frau zu heiraten. Nun, er wäre dazu fähig eine zu heiraten, aber es würde ihm nicht gefallen. Scorpius fühlte sich nicht zu sanften, ruhigen Mädchen mit ihren weichen Händen und kleinen Füßen hingezogen.

Scorpius gefiel es den Männern beim Tanzen zu zusehen. Er liebte die Kraft, die hinter ihren Bewegungen steckte, die Art und Weise wie ihre Muskeln sich bewegten, wenn sie ihre Tanzpartnerinnen über das Tanzparkett wirbelten. So wie ihre Roben ausschlugen und sich bewegten fühlte Scorpius sich an Quidditchspieler mit flatternden Umhängen und kraftvollen Bewegungen erinnert. Er wollte fühlen, wie es war, wenn ein Mann ihn so berührte, mit völliger Stärke. Allerdings wagte er nur in seinen Träumen das zu zugeben.

James räusperte sich erneut, aber Scorpius machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich wieder zu ihm zu drehen, um ihn ansehen zu können. Scorpius kannte keinen der Potters gut, aber er wusste, dass James in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor gespielt hatte und ein Vertrauensschüler gewesen war, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, warum. Er hatte gedacht, dass James' bescheuerte Scherze ausreichten, damit er keiner wurde. Trotzdem musste der Junge noch etwas auf dem Herzen haben.

James trat neben ihn und Scorpius schaute ihn an. „Was willst du, Potter?", fragte er irritiert.

Als James ihm ein Grinsen zuwarf wollte Scorpius aufschnauben. Was für ein Idiot lächelte Leuten zu, die ganz offensichtlich kein Interesse an ihm hatten?

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, was du hier oben machst. Dein Vater sucht nach dir, weißt du?"

Scorpius schnaubte jetzt doch. „Vater weiß ganz genau wo ich bin. Ich habe gesehen wie er hier mehr als einmal hochgesehen hat. Trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, dass er allen erzählt, er würde nach mir suchen. Es geht ihm ganz allein darum die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten."

James legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Was für eine Fassade will er aufrecht erhalten?"

„Er will, dass die Leute denken, ich bin einfach trotzig, anstatt… na ja, schüchtern ist das beste Wort, denke ich."

Scorpius starrte James an, als der versuchte das Lachen davon abzuhalten über seine Lippen zu kommen. „Halt die Klappe", murmelte Scorpius und schaute wieder zurück auf die Menge. Er beobachtete einen Mann, der seine Partnerin elegant herumwirbelte, sie jetzt an sich zog und wieder zurückschob. Das Mädchen sah aus, als würde sie sich über irgendetwas schlapp lachen, das ihr Partner gesagt hatte. Sie waren beide jung, in etwa Scorpius' Alter, aber sie waren zwei der besten Tänzer im Raum.

James musste seinem Blick gefolgt sein, denn er erwähnte das Paar laut. „Lily und Albus sind schon was, oder nicht?"

Scorpius realisierte allmählich, dass es tatsächlich die beiden Potters waren, die den Raum einnahmen. „Wie sind sie so gut im Tanzen geworden?", fragte er, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte.

„Wir mussten alle drei jahrelang Tanzstunden nehmen, als wir noch jung waren. Dad wollte, dass wir die Zauberertraditionen verstehen, oder so. Sie hatten dabei immer jede Menge Spaß, wahrscheinlich weil sie zusammen tanzen durften." James seufzte leise. „Ich musste immer mit irgendeinem Mädchen tanzen, das zufällig zur selben Zeit Unterricht hatte. Es hat mir nicht gefallen mit jemanden zu tanzen, den ich nicht kannte. Ich hab es gehasst, dass ich so viel größer als meine Geschwister war, weil unser Lehrer uns normalerweise nach Größe zugeteilt hatte."

Scorpius grinste. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es hart war an dich ranzukommen."

James errötete leicht, seine Wangen glühten. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht so groß. Ich hab noch nie ein Mädchen getroffen, das meine Größe hatte oder mit jemanden getanzt, der ansatzweise so groß war, wie ich."

Ihn musternd, stellte Scorpius fest, dass James Potters Größe weit über Durchschnitt lag. Ziemlich überraschend, da die restlichen Potters relativ klein waren, aber Scorpius fand, dass es ihm stand. Er war kräftig und recht muskulös, der ideale Treiber, auch wenn seine Größe ihn zu einem besseren Ziel machte. Scorpius würde es niemals zugeben, aber er hatte James schon immer physisch attraktiv gefunden – seine Vorliebe für Witze machte ihn hingegen eher abstoßend – besonders wegen seiner Größe. Scorpius mochte das Gefühl kleiner als jemand zu sein. In seinen Träumen hatte er sich immer vorgestellt mit jemanden zusammen zu sein, der größer war als er. Trotzdem war er selbst auch größer als der Durchschnitt, seine Stirn reichte bis zu James' Augen, und es war schwer für ihn jemanden in seiner Größe zu finden, geschweige denn jemand größeren.

So über James nachzudenken ließ ihn allmählich Dinge fühlen, die er nicht fühlen sollte. Scorpius schüttelte die Gedanken ab und fixierte sich wieder auf die Tänzer.

„Ich würde gerne mit jemanden mit deiner Größe tanzen", sagte James leise, unerwartet, und Scorpius erstarrte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich augenblicklich wieder in ihre vorige Richtung. Als er James anschaute, bohrten sich die dunklen braunen Augen in seine.

Scorpius schluckte hart, sein Atem stockte in seiner Brust. „Ich, ähm, da unten müsste ein Mädchen sein, das meine Größe hat, irgendwo…" Er verstummte, als James die Hand hob.

Er hielt sie Scorpius hin. „Ich will nicht mit einem Mädchen tanzen."

Scorpius' Herz schlug wie wild. Er wusste, er war verrückt, als er seine Hand auf James' legte und es sich richtig anfühlte.

James zog ihn näher und platzierte seine andere Hand auf Scorpius' Hüfte. Scorpius erzitterte, als er den festen Griff der Hände spürte. Er legte seine eigene Hand auf James' Schulter, gerade als ein neues Lied zu spielen begann. Als er den Tanz beginnen wollte, zog James ihn in die andere Richtung und sie stolperten gegeneinander.

„Ruhig. Lass mich führen", murmelte James in Scorpius' Ohr, sein Atem warm gegen Scorpius' Wange. Scorpius nickte stumm. James drehte sie langsam in eine Richtung, dann in die andere, als die Musik sich änderte.

Scorpius war hinweggefegt von seinen Emotionen. Das Gefühl geführt zu werden, anstatt es selbst zu tun, ließ ihn sich beschützt und nicht gezwungen fühlen. Er brauchte nicht zu denken, während er tanzte, sondern einfach nur fühlen. Er bewegte sich leise, leicht, zog sich in den Drehungen aber hart gegen James. Es fühlte sich weniger wie ein Tanz und mehr wie ein Kampf an, aber selbst während er kämpfte, wusste Scorpius, dass James gewinnen würde. Er hatte nie zuvor mit einem Mann getanzt, war nie in den Armen eines Mannes gehalten worden, war nie von den Händen eines Mannes geführt worden. Der Machtkampf zwischen ihnen war berauschend. Als das Lied endete fühlte Scorpius sich, als wäre er von einer Flutwelle hinweggespült worden, als wäre er eine ganze Meile gerannt. Er schnappte nach Luft; sein ganzer Körper war erhitzt.

Es war perfekt.

James ließ ihn los und beugte sich zu Scorpius. „Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen. Dein Vater sieht nicht sehr glücklich aus."

Er hatte Recht. Sein Vater starrte sie an, seine Augen sagten eindeutig: „Bleib weg von Scorpius." James griff Scorpius' Hand und drückte sie leicht. Scorpius klammerte sich fest.

„Bitte geh nicht." Scorpius zuckte zusammen, als er sich betteln hörte. Seine Gefühle waren wirr und er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Nur wenige Minuten zuvor war James Potter ein Ärgernis gewesen, ein Lehrerliebling, der Scorpius genervt hatte, obwohl er ihn gar nicht gekannt hatte. Jetzt ließ der Blick in seine Augen Scorpius nach Luft schnappen und das Gefühl von seiner Hand in Scorpius' ließ sein Herz rasen.

James schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte seine Hand loszubekommen. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich will dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

„Dann lass uns irgendwo hin gehen, wo wir alleine sein können." James sah aus, als wolle er nein sagen, also fügte Scorpius schnell hinzu: „Sag einfach ‚Ja'."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Scorpius." James schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln und ging. Scorpius folgte ihm bis zur Treppe.

„Sag einfach ‚Ja'", flehte er.

James schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Nein." Scorpius wusste nicht, warum es wehtat, dass James ihn nicht ansehen wollte.

Mit Tränen in den Augen ließ er sich gegen die Wand plumpsen. „Okay, gut. Geh doch!", schrie er.

Endlich schaute James zurück. „Heute in zwei Nächten. Schleich dich raus zum östlichen Garten, bei den Drachenblumen-Büschen. Ich werde dich da um Mitternacht treffen." Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, drehte sich einfach um und ging weg.

James passierte Scorpius' Vater, als er durch die Halle schritt, und für einen Moment starrten sie sich an, bevor James weiterging. Scorpius' Vater lächelte noch immer spöttisch, als er bei Scorpius auf dem Treppenabsatz ankam.

„Ich will dich nicht noch einmal mit diesem Jungen sehen", murmelte er, offensichtlich darum bemüht nicht belauscht zu werden.

Scorpius schloss die Augen. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt sich so vor seinem Vater zu outen, aber darum kam er jetzt nicht herum. „Es tut mir Leid, Vater, aber ich mag Männer. Ich kann nichts dafür."

Er wartete einen Moment ab, sicher, dass sein Vater wütend werden würde, und erstarrte, als er Scorpius' Aussage mit einem Schnauben abtat.

„Das ist mir egal. Solange du einen Weg findest einen Malfoy-Erben zu bekommen, ist es mir egal, welches Geschlecht du bevorzugst. Ich will dich einfach nicht mit dem Jungen sehen." Die Augen des Vaters trafen auf die des Sohnes. „Ich will nicht, dass man dir wehtut."

Scorpius blinzelte einmal, zweimal, und schluckte hart. Es war seinem Vater egal, dass er schwul war? Gut, das waren Neuigkeiten. Trotzdem, was war falsch an James?

„James würde mir nicht wehtun", sagte Scorpius sanft. Er ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen, lächelte, als seine Augen bei James hängenblieben. Er tanzte mit seiner Cousine Rose und auch wenn sie größer war als viele andere, war es offensichtlich, dass der Größenunterschied es schwierig für sie beide machte zusammen zu tanzen.

Scorpius richtete den Blick wieder auf seinen Vater und schaute direkt in dessen verhärtete Augen.

„Der Potter-Weasley Idiot wird dir wehtun. Nichts Gutes kommt aus dieser Familie. Ich will nicht dabei zu sehen, wie dir wehgetan wird." Er wiederholte seine Aussage ein weiteres Mal und streckte den Arm aus, um Scorpius in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. „Das will ich nicht für dich."

Scorpius erwiderte die Umarmung. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sein Vater wirklich besorgt – er berührte Scorpius selten, geschweige denn umarmte ihn. Trotzdem, irgendwie wusste er, dass James ihm nicht wehtun würde. Er konnte seinem Vater nicht versprechen sich von James fernzuhalten, aber er sagte sanft: „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er mir wehtut."

Sein Vater nahm das als Versprechen und löste die Umarmung, ein bisschen verlegen wirkend. „Gehen wir zurück zu unseren Gästen", sagte er, seinen Festumhang glattstreichend. Seine Wangen waren rosa angelaufen und Scorpius wollte ihn am liebsten auslachen.

„Natürlich, Vater", sagte er stattdessen. Er folgte seinem Vater zum Ballsaal und verbrachte den Rest des Abends damit, mit den vielen Mädchen zu reden, die auf ihn warteten. Allerdings schenkte er ihnen kaum Aufmerksamkeit.

Seine Augen waren auf James Potter gerichtet.

* * *

_So, I sneak out to the ga__rden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while. 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet," but you were everything to me; I was begging you,  
'Please, don't go.'_

_And I said, "__Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story – baby just say 'Yes.'_

_Romeo save me – they're trying to tell me how to feel; this love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story – baby just say 'Yes'."_

* * *

Zwei Nächte später schlich sich Scorpius raus in den Garten, genauso, wie James es ihm gesagt hatte. Er trug immer noch die Roben, die er zum Abendessen angehabt hatte, angeblich, weil er keine Zeit gehabt hatte sich bequemere anzuziehen. In Wirklichkeit hatte Scorpius die formellen Roben angelassen, um James' Interesse zu wecken. Es war dumm, aber Slytherin'sch, weshalb er die Verlegenheit, die er wegen einem so offensichtlichen Versuch fühlte, einfach mit einem Schulterzucken abschüttelte.

Es war es auch wert. James wartete bereits im Garten auf Scorpius, obwohl es erst halbzwölf war. Er grüßte Scorpius, indem er sagte: „Du siehst toll aus."

Scorpius lachte, dankbar für die mondlose Nacht, die verbarg, dass er errötete, und sagte: „Du bist früh."

James nickte, die Bewegung war in der Dunkelheit kaum zu sehen. „Ich konnte nicht anders." Er kam näher und zog Scorpius zu sich heran. „Ich krieg dich nicht aus dem Kopf."

Scorpius' Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust, als James die Arme um ihn schlang. Er schluckte hart und lehnte den Kopf gegen James' Schulter, dankbar für die Stärke, die er in James' Armen fand. „Mein Vater sagt, ich soll dich nicht sehen", sagte Scorpius.

James fuhr mit einer Hand durch Scorpius' Haare und spielte mit den längeren Strähnen. Nach ein paar Momenten, in denen Stille geherrscht hatte, sprach er: „Warum?"

„Dein Vater, deine Mutter. Er hasst sie beide leidenschaftlich. Wärst du kein Potter, dann hätte er sicherlich nichts gegen uns, aber sein Hass gegen die Weasley-Familie und deinen Vater geht zu tief." Scorpius kaute einen Moment auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Ich wünschte, du wärst kein Potter, oder ich kein Malfoy."

James zog Scorpius vorsichtig an den Haaren zurück. „Aber wenn du kein Malfoy wärst, dann wärst du nicht du und ich würde nicht dasselbe für dich fühlen." Er beugte sich herunter und küsste Scorpius sanft.

Alles ging langsam, immer noch zu schnell, als dass Scorpius damit umgehen konnte, aber er wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte. Umschlungen von James' Armen fühlte Scorpius sich, als könnte er es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen, sogar mit seinem Vater. Er vertiefte den Kuss, öffnete den Mund und zog James' Zunge in seinen. James stöhnte und löste sich, rang einen Moment nach Atem.

„Hast du… hast du das vorher schon mal gemacht?", fragte James Scorpius sanft. Seine Augen suchten Scorpius' in der Dunkelheit und Scorpius glaubte, er würde in den dunklen, braunen Tiefen ertrinken.

„Nein." Er schämte sich nicht für seine Unerfahrenheit. Es gab wenige schwule Zauberer und die meisten von ihnen behielten es für sich. Er hatte nie einen anderen in der Schule getroffen – James, augenscheinlich, ausgenommen.

James seufzte und lehnte die Stirn gegen Scorpius'. „Dann machen wir langsam."

„Und wenn ich nicht will?" Scorpius versuchte James erneut zu küssen, aber er trat zurück, löste sich von Scorpius, der sich zurückgewiesen fühlte.

„Wenn wir weitermachen, dann kann ich nicht aufhören und keiner von uns ist bereit für irgendwas in der Art." James deutete auf einem kleinen Tisch mit einer Steinbank davor. „Setzen wir uns und reden."

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so offen. Wenn mein Vater dich sieht, bringt er dich um."

James erstarrte. „Würde er wirklich?", fragte er nervös.

„Ähm… Wahrscheinlich nicht?"

Sie lachten beide, bevor Scorpius sie durch ein Bett von großen Blumen führte. Er schob sich zwischen ihnen hindurch, achtete darauf, dass sie nicht zurückschlugen und James trafen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte James.

„Mein Geheimversteck", sagte Scorpius, als sie eine kleine Lichtung betraten. Sie war gerade groß genug, damit sie sich nebeneinander auf den Boden legen konnten. James' Füße verfingen sich in den Blumen, als er seine Beine ausstreckte.

„Als ich ein Junge war stritten meine Eltern sich oft. Mein Hauself Rifey hat mir eines Tages diese Lichtung gezeigt und seitdem ist sie mein Fluchtort. Die Blumenbüsche sind so hoch, dass du nicht sehen kannst, wenn sich jemand hier hin setzt oder legt, nicht einmal vom höchsten Punkt Malfoy Manors."

James nahm Scorpius' Hand und drückte sie. „Danke, dass du es mir gezeigt hast."

Scorpius hielt ihre Hände näher an sein Gesicht, bemerkend wie ähnlich sie sich waren. Sie hatten dieselbe Länge, aber James hatte größere Finger und Scorpius' waren länger. James' Hand war zerkratzt. Neugierig geworden fragte Scorpius nach: „Wie bist du in den Garten gekommen?"

James zog seine Hand weg und versteckte sie in der Tasche. „Durchs Tor."

„Du wärst von Pfauen attackiert worden, wenn du das getan hättest."

„Ähm…"

Scorpius lachte so laut, dass es ihn schüttelte. „Du hast nicht versucht es mit ihnen aufzunehmen, oder?"

„Ähm…"

„Oh, Merlin! Es tut mir so Leid! Ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen." Scorpius konnte immer noch nicht aufhören zu lachen. „Ich kann glauben, dass du es trotzdem an ihnen vorbei geschafft hast."

James musste jetzt auch lachen. „Oh, keine Sorge, hab ich nicht. Sie haben mich aus dem Garten gejagt. Ich musste hinten rum und über die Mauer klettern."

Scorpius rollte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf dem Ellenbogen auf. Seine Schultern zuckten immer noch vor unterdrückten Lachen, als er James' Blick auffing. Langsam lehnte er sich vor, bis seine Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von James' entfernt waren. Keiner von ihnen lachte mehr.

„Tut mir Leid, dass du so viel auf dich nehmen musstest um hierher zu kommen", sagte Scorpius.

„Mir nicht", antwortete James. „Das war's wert."

Gerade als ihre Lippen sich berühren wollten, erschien ein Hauself mit einem Plopp auf der Lichtung.

„Master Malfoy, Sie müssen sich beeilen und zum Haus zurück! Ihr Vater ist auf dem Weg hierher!"

Scorpius sprang von James weg. „Merlins Arsch! Wir müssen weg." Er zog James hoch und hastete durch das Blumenbeet. Er rannte vom Haus weg, in der Hoffnung, dass sie über die Mauer klettern und in den nahegelegenen Wald schleichen konnten.

Offenbar kannte sein Vater ihn zu gut. Sie brachen durch die Blumen und fanden sich im Angesicht von Scorpius' Vater wieder.

„Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Komm her."

Scorpius drückte James' Hand fest. „Nein. Ich verlasse ihn nicht."

Scorpius' Vater wandte sich James zu. „Halt dich von Scorpius fern."

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, James, hör nicht auf ihn. Bitte geh nicht."

James führte Scorpius' Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie. „Ich komme wieder."

„Nein!" Scorpius riss seine Hand los und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, wie ein wütendes Kind. „Ich komme mit dir. Nimm mich irgendwohin mit, wo wir alleine sein können."

James runzelte die Stirn. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Scorpius, lass Potter gehen." Scorpius' Vater hatte nicht aufgehört sie anzustarren. „Er tut dir bereits weh. Erkennst du nicht, dass es nur schlimmer werden wird?"

Scorpius schaute zwischen den beiden Männer hin und her. Sie liebten ihn beide, das wusste er, und er liebte sie. Aber das war auch kein Wettkampf. „James. Vater versucht mir zu sagen, was ich fühlen soll, aber ich werde nie so fühlen. Unsere – unsere Liebe ist schwierig, aber echt. Wir können es schaffen. Bitte, nimm mich einfach mit."

„Accio Besen!" James' Thunderbolt XLT flog über die Mauer und direkt in seine Hand. Er trat zu Scorpius und lehnte sich vor. „Ich komme zurück. Versprochen. Pass auf dich auf", wisperte er. Dann bestieg er seinen Besen und hob ab, ohne einen Blick zurück zu Scorpius zu werfen.

Scorpius sah mit an, wie er ging. „Warum hast du nicht einfach ‚Ja' gesagt?"

* * *

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading when I met you on the __outskirts of town, and I said, "Romeo save me – I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think–" He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me, Juliet – you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress; it's a love story – baby just say 'Yes'."_

* * *

„Zwei Monate. Zwei verdammte Monate. Zwei scheiß verfluchte Monate. Zwei scheiß Merlin verfluchte, mutterfickende Monate!" Scorpius rammte sein Glas mit voller Kraft auf den Tisch, lächelte griesgrämig, als es zerbrach.

Albus Severus Potter sprach einen schnellen Reparo und ließ die Pfütze ebenfalls verschwinden. „Ich denke, du solltest aufhören zu trinken", sagte Albus. Der Junge hatte Scorpius zufällig dazu gezwungen sich zu Lily und ihm zu setzen. Dann hatte er erwähnt, dass James, der Bastard, mit ihm sprechen wollte. Also würde er Scorpius auch nicht gehen lassen.

Scorpius starrte ihn. „Das war mein erster Drink. Ein Butterbier."

Lily Potter grinste ihn an. „Dann verträgst du nicht viel."

„Fuck! Ich bin nicht betrunken!" Scorpius wollte wieder nach seinem Glas greifen, es zerbrechen, aber Albus hielt es aus seiner Reichweite.

„Hör mal, Mann. Ich glaube nicht, dass du nüchtern bist. Du benutzt Muggel-Schimpfwörter. _Amerikanische_ Muggel-Schimpfwörter."

Scorpius verdrehte nur die Augen in Richtung der Geschwister, die ihm gegenüber in den Drei Besen saßen. „Ich. Bin. Nicht. Betrunken! Ich bin _sauer_! Ich warte auf ihn, aber er kommt nicht. Dein verdammter Bruder hat mich verführt, mich zwei monatelang vergessen und jetzt will er mich treffen? Nicht mit mir!"

Albus' Augen wurden groß. „Ihr beiden hattet Sex?"

„Oh, bei Merlin! Nein!" Scorpius schnitt ihm das Wort ab, bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte. „Er hat mein Herz verführt, du verfluchter Dummkopf."

Lily quietschte. „Ach, du meine Güte! Das ist so unglaublich romantisch!"

Scorpius' Blick wurde gefährlich. „Romantisch, ja? Er hat mich _verlassen_!"

Lily wedelte wild mit den Händen herum. „Nein, nein! Du verstehst nicht. Weißt du, er musste –"

„Seiner jüngeren Schwester den Mund stopfen, bevor sie seine Geheimnisse ausplaudert?" James erschien aus heiterem Himmel direkt neben Scorpius. Er hatte den Zauberstab gezückt und auf Lily gerichtet, die immer noch sprach, aber keine Geräusche mehr von sich gab.

Als sie bemerkte, dass sie nichts mehr sagen konnte, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Sind wir hier fertig?", fragte Albus. James nickte und nahm den Zauber von Lily. „Dann lass uns gehen."

Scorpius sagte gar nichts, als James sich in den Stuhl neben ihn fallen ließ. Stattdessen vermied er den Blick des anderen Mannes und beobachtete lieber die anderen Schüler in der Kneipe. Es war das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende des Jahres und jeder schien zuerst hierhin gegangen zu sein.

„Scorpius."

Er fuhr herum um James anzuknurren: „Nenn mich nicht so!" Scorpius schaute von oben auf James herunter. „Nur meine _Freunde_ dürfen meinen Vornamen benutzen."

James sah verletzt aus und Scorpius fühlte sich schlecht… aber nur für einen Moment. Er war monatelang verletzt worden.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht eher gekommen bin. Ich musste deinen Vater überzeugen mir etwas zu geben." James lächelte. „Ich hab ihn nicht dazu gebracht sich einverstanden zu erklären, bis Hogwarts wieder angefangen hatte. Bastard." Er klang amüsiert, auch wenn die Worte hart waren. „Ich musste bis zu diesem Wochenende warten um dich sehen zu können und du hast meine Eulen ignoriert, also musste ich Albus und Lily dazu kriegen dich hierher zu bringen."

Scorpius schnaubte. „Ich hab deine Eulen ignoriert, weil du einen _Monat_ gewartet hast, um mir die erste zu schicken." Er runzelte die Stirn und fuhr fort: „Arschloch."

James lachte nur. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Scorpius erstarrte. „Ich… warte, was?"

„Ich liebe dich, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Es wäre eine rührende Szene gewesen, wenn James nicht hätte kichern müssen, als er Scorpius' zweiten Namen aussprach.

Scorpius streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, was James aber nur lauter lachen ließ, also schlug er ihm gegen den Arm. „Ich werde meinem Vater nie verzeihen, dass er das vor dir gesagt hat. Oder dir, weil du es wiederholt hast!"

James grinste. „Bist du dir da sicher?"

Scorpius nickte gebieterisch.

„Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass er mir die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, dich zu fragen, ob du mich heiraten willst?"

Scorpius starrte ihn an. „Erstens, homosexuelle Ehe ist immer noch illegal. Zweitens, mein Vater würde das nie erlauben. Drittens, wir kennen uns erst wirklich seit zwei Monaten. Viertens, ich bin erst siebzehn! Nicht mal, wenn die Hölle zufriert!"

„Ich meine nicht_ jetzt_." James sah verzweifelt aus. „Und ich meinte nicht wirklich heiraten. Mehr, dass wir miteinander ausgehen, solange du noch nach Hogwarts gehst, dass du dann in meine Wohnung ziehst, und dann, Jahre und Jahre später, dass wir ein zivilisiertes Beziehungsding haben und eine große Zeremonie mit all unseren Freunden und Verwandten abhalten. Ähm… jedenfalls, wenn du willst?"

„Und mein Vater hat dir dafür seine Zustimmung gegeben?"

James fummelte an einem Glas herum, das Albus auf dem Tisch stehen gelassen hatte. „Na ja… nicht für all das… Ich hab ihn nur gefragt, ob ich dich irgendwann nach einer Verabredung fragen darf. Er hat zugestimmt."

Scorpius hob eine Augenbraue. „Gut. Und was musstest du ihm dafür versprechen?"

„Neunzig Prozent von meinen Treuhandfond als deine Mitgift…"

„Merlin… Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll." Scorpius war vollkommen geplättet. Wenn es eine Sache gab, die Malfoys verstanden, dann war es Geld. Die Potters waren relativ reich und James' Treuhandfond musste riesig sein. „Ich… Wir kennen uns kaum!"

James lehnte sich vor. „Ich will dich aber kennenlernen. Dein Vater hätte mich nicht zu dir gelassen, bis ich etwas Drastisches mache, das war mir klar. Also… hab ich etwas Drastisches getan."

„Aber warum?"Scorpius war frustriert. „Warum ich? Du könntest –" Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „– du könntest jeden haben…"

„Ich will nicht irgendjemanden. Ich will dich." James fuhr fort sein Glass von einer Hand in die andere zu schieben, spielte nervös damit.

„Aber _warum_?" Scorpius deutete auf sich selbst. „Unsere Väter hassen sich. In sechs Jahren auf derselben Schule haben wir nie ein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Du bist ein Gryffindor; ich ein Slytherin. Du bist stark und begabt, in der Aurorausbildung und –" Er stoppte. Es war eine Sache James in seinem Kopf toll zu finden. In der Öffentlichkeit war das aber was ganz anderes. „Einfach, warum ich?"

„Weil du stark und begabt und intelligent bist." James legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Wir waren beide jung, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, aber ich wusste, sogar damals, dass ich dich kennenlernen wollte. Ich hab meine Chancen abgewogen, indem ich dir einen Streich gespielt habe, als du in der ersten Klasse warst. Das habe ich seitdem immer bereut. Ich wollte dich einfach treffen und kennenlernen."

Scorpius nahm James das Glas weg und ersetzte es durch seine Hand. James drückte sie. „Also", sagte Scorpius, „einem Erstklässler Kanarienkremschnitten zu geben ist deine Art Freundschaft zu schließen?" Scorpius hatte ein Trauma von diesem Streich davongetragen, als er noch jünger war. Er hatte gedacht, James sei das Coolste vom Coolen und es gehasst das Opfer eines seiner Scherze gewesen zu sein. Jetzt fand er heraus, dass das, was er für eine Zurückweisung gehalten hatte, ein Annäherungsversuch gewesen war.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Denke schon."

Scorpius fühlte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Er war außer sich gewesen, als James nicht zurückgeschrieben hatte. Als die Eulen einen Monat nach ihrem Treffen im Garten gekommen waren, war er zu sauer gewesen, um sie zu lesen. Jetzt wünschte er, dass er es getan hätte. Sechs verlorene Jahre wegen einem Streich. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren.

„Du bist ein Idiot."

James schaute ihn mit verletztem Blick an. Seine zitternde Unterlippe ließ ihn wie einen traurigen Welpen aussehen. Scorpius beugte sich vor und küsste den Welpenverschnitt.

„Aber du bist mein Idiot."

James wurde munter. „Heißt das, dass du mich heiraten wirst?"

„Nein."

James' Unterlippe schob sich wieder leicht vor.

„Aber ich werde mit dir ausgehen. Den Rest sehen wir später", sagte Scorpius. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich mit dem Finger über den gezogenen Schmollmund. Für so einen starken und kräftigen Mann war James erbärmlich bedürftig. Scorpius liebte das.

„Letztendlich", fuhr er fort, „waren wir beide jung, als ich dich auch das erste Mal gesehen habe. Wir haben eine Menge verschwendete Zeit gutzumachen."

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you…_


End file.
